One Last Chance
by Williamisabutt
Summary: AU. Perseus dies during the Giant War due to Annabeth's betrayal. This leads to Gaea's victory. Percy gets pulled into the Void by Chaos herself and is given one last chance towards life. But this time with his memories and an accomplice.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus shot up, eyes wide open. Sweat beaded his brow as he gasped to retain his breath. He scanned his surroundings slowly, taking in the dark and spacious room he was in. A singular four poster bed decorated the room which seemed to make the room more desolate that it already was.

Perseus groaned as he tried to stand up but his legs betrayed him, letting him tumble to the glassy constellation-like floor. He splayed on the floor and sighed, deep confusion rooted in his mind towards where he was. His head ached more than that time he downed 6 shots of whiskey and experienced a hangover.

Perseus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, searching his mind for memories of the past. A deep searing pained flared through his head as he delved deeper, he gritted his teeth and continued forwards. Perseus felt something bubble up within his subconscious as a scene played out in a projector-like fashion.

He stared up in childlike anticipation, ready for whatever to come. The sound of battle roared in his ears as he started reminiscing the past. Giant figures stood in horizon, a horde of earthy humanoid figures with several sets of arms at the foot of the Giants. Perseus floated up several meters and surveyed the battlefield, a barren green hillside that would have been peaceful if it weren't for the tension that hung in the air.

Perseus looked onto the opposing side of the battle, an army of humans who wielded weapons of every kind. A group dressed in standard Roman armor. A strikingly beautiful woman stood at the forefront of the Romans, her skin a deep caramel color with dark brooding eyes framed by long raven locks of silky hair.

In the nearby proximity of the army stood another one, filled with grim lightly armored teenagers. An army that purely consisted of women stood besides the Greeks, with a leader that looked strikingly similar to the Roman praetor.

Six teenagers stood at the anterior, Perseus' eyes widened as he saw the boy in the middle. Tall, muscular and a bronze tan that was accompanied by jet-black hair with apprehensive sea green eyes. He gripped a slightly glowing three foot long xiphos in his right hand with a shield protruding out of his left forearm.

Perseus' face contorted in confusion as he recognized the figure.

"That's me..." He thought as he saw himself give a cry and charged straight into the opposition. The unified army behind him closely followed as the battle began. The sounds of war ensued as blood was shed. Perseus saw himself weave through the monsters and become a whirlwind of death. His blade cutting through monsters, reducing them to dust.

Twelve huge chariots zipped through the air. Each one of them containing a twenty foot tall being that radiated pure power. Perseus' head ached as memories resurfaced. Zoë, Poseidon, Sally, Artemis, Reyna, Paul, Hera, Nico, Calypso, and _Annabeth_. That dreaded name. All his memories came streaming back into him like a river, splitting his brain in half and made his migraine even worse.

He remembered when he first came to camp and felt content, like he found a perfect home. His first quest where Zeus almost blasted him into smithereens. Meeting Zoë Nightshade and the hunters for the first time. That time he blew up Mt. St. Helens and Annabeth gave him a kiss. Perseus gritted his teeth as that name rung in his ears. Annabeth. His heart ached when he though of that name in both hatred and longing.

After going through so much with her, 6 prophecies, jumping into flipping _Tartarus_ for her. Hades he would've done anything for her. But then she just had to do that. After holding the doors of death for her, enduring the depths of the pit for the woman he loved, she gives into the temptation of Gaea's whispers. The sheer confusion that ran through his mind as he found a sloppily written yellow post-it note stamped onto his desk on the Argo II when he woke up the day after.

Gaea promised her the return of Luke Castellan. Perseus' head started aching more as his heart felt heavy, the weight of his memories sinking him into a spiral of despair. That note, that darn note appeared inside his mind. Luke's name as a reason scrawled onto the yellow paper in black ink.

Perseus snapped back to the present, he was floating above the battlefield spectating the pandemonium spreading underneath him. Arrows whizzed and catapults launched vials of greek fire into the hordes of earthborn. Despite this the monsters just kept coming in, streaming through defenses the demigods set up. The memory fast forwarded to the hilltop, where to figures faced each other. Perseus and Annabeth their mouths moved as they talked to each other, but no sounds came out. The battle behind them raged on as they drew their swords.

Anakalusmos gleamed in the light whilst Annabeth's stark white drakon bone sword seemed bleak and bleached, devoid of emotion. The two met in a clash of equal footing but in seconds it was obvious who had the upper hand. Perseus feinted right whilst smashing the pommel of his sword into her temple. Annabeth crumpled into a heap, her eyes widened as Perseus pressed the tip of Anakalusmos on her jugular.

Perseus couldn't do it. He loved her too much. His face betrayed him as it contorted from self-conflict, his grip slackened and Anakalusmos fell slightly from her neck. Annabeth faked a smile of relief as her eyes glinted. She took advantage of his weakness and thrust her sword straight through his abdomen.

Perseus' eyes bulged as he dropped onto his knees, the bleached bone sword now stained white. Indescribable pain flared from his core, he opened his mouth to speak but crimson liquid spilled out, staining the grass green. Annabeth gave him a sad smile as she turned her back on him and whispered solemly,

"Goodbye."

Perseus' sea green eyes lost their twinkle, the light within them slowly died out. Moments later they became dull and glassy as he fell face first as his conscious left him for the sweet reprieve of death. Three withered old ladies appeared next to the deceased hero, the Fates. A sad look adorned their aged faces Clotho brought out a aquamarine strand with a strained look. Lachesis sighed as she measured out the length of his life. Then, Atropos with an agonizing look brought out her silver shears and with one last abated breath snipped the string. The sound resounded throughout the battlefield.

With that last breath Perseus snapped out out of his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

_**With that last breath, Perseus snapped out of his memories.**_

Perseus stood up on the constellation-like floor, shaky on his knees as he supported himself up with his arm. His head pounded and throbbed for no apparent reason. Ahead of him was a singular door, plain and black with a white doorknob. Perseus headed towards it, his black combat boots making a resounding sound in the vast expanse he was in.

He reached for the knob and turned, the knob was cool to the touch and the door opened soundlessly. As the black door opened, Perseus was blinding by the amount of light that flowed through. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he walked through the door into a stark white room. In the center of the room was a simple mahogany kitchen table with two matching chairs at either side.

On the tabletop was a porcelain dish that housed a sandwich. Perseus treaded over to the table and sat down. His stomach rumbled with hunger as he stared down the simplistic sandwich.

"You can go ahead and eat." Came a melodious voice from behind him.

Perseus' head snapped back in surprise from the sudden voice and gasped. Stood before him was most probably the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on. A skintight black sleeveless dress adorned her curvy body. The dress with a small slit on the side exposed a little of her never ending pale legs. She had full lips that were ruby red and a high regal nose.

A small smile was spread on her perfect face as she walked towards Perseus and took a seat next to him.

"Who are you?" Inquired Perseus, as he came out of his stupor. He was having a hard time focusing on eating his sandwich. The woman's eyes kept drawing him in, they were like a starry constellation, constantly shimmering and changing.

The mysterious woman giggled and said," I'm known by many names, The Creator being one of them."

Perseus frowned. He really never heard of anyone being addressed as "The Creator" before.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone like that." Perseus replied.

The woman sighed and looked a little disappointed. "Maybe you know me as my more commonly used name, Chaos."

Perseus took a moment to process what she just said. And then instantly shot up and bowed. "My apologies." He said whilst looking at the white floor.

Chaos giggled again and said, "No need to bow my dear Perseus, I don't want my favorite demigod treating me this way."

Perseus look up in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Chaos smiled brightly at Perseus, "I've been watching you since your birth, all your battles, and accomplishments. I've grown attached to you and now I finally get to meet you!" She said enthusiastically.

Perseus spent a second to digest what she just told him. So the creator of the universe, spent her time watching over him, Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, a minuscule demigod in history. What made him so special? "Why?" Perseus asked, genuinely confused. "What makes me so special to garner your attention."

Chaos beamed at him, shooting him a joyful look. She seemed to really be happy meeting him. "You're the greatest hero to ever live, selfless at heart, rejected immortality, and might I add, you're so adorable." Perseus was a little uncomfortable about how much the creator of the universe was gushing about him.

"Thank you I guess?" Responded Perseus albeit a little awkwardly. "Where are we?" Perseus inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"My personal realm, The Void." Replied Chaos. She stood up suddenly and motioned for Perseus to follow her. He quickly made way and followed her quick pace as she lead him to a room that was empty all except for a loveseat. She took a seat and tapped on the spot next to her, wanting Perseus to take a seat next to her. He complied and plopped down next to her.

"What do you remember about your past?" Asked Chaos, staring straight into his sea green eyes. Perseus gulped as Annabeth's betrayal flashed through his mind. Tears threatened to spill as his heart felt like it was split in two. Chaos' expression softened as she saw tears starting to gather in his eyes. She pulled his head close to her chest as he started sobbing, emotions too much to handle.

His loved one being the one to have a hand in his demise was too much for hid fragile heart. That she left him for someone that was dead, they went through Tartarus together for Zeus' sake! And she did that to him.

A few minutes passed and Perseus' sobs subsided, he sat up out of Chaos' embrace and cleaned his face up.

"I'm sorry." He said with a quiet voice.

"No worries." Replied Chaos simply. She didn't want to upset him further. When she watched Annabeth stab him, she blew up in anger. Several stars imploded in the galaxy in her fury.

"Why am I here?" Asked Perseus finally.

"I pulled your soul off of Earth after you died. I wanted to give you a choice. You can become a ruler of the universe with me, side by side and be my lover, or, be reborn and have time rewound to when you first discovered the Greek world, but this time with your memories and knowledge of the future so you may save the world from its certain demise by Gaea." Stated Chaos nonchalantly.

Perseus gaped at what she said. Being the lover of most powerful being in existence, or having time rewound and being born again with his memories. His head spun from the choice and he found himself leaning toward one option more than the other.

"I'd prefer if you'd pick the former." Added Chaos with puppy dog eyes, staring straight at him while holding his hand. Perseus shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No offense, but I want to be reborn." He said with absolute conviction. Chaos sighed deeply and looked deeply saddened by his decision.

"I knew you would want that, maybe thats why I love you so much. It's always your duty before yourself." She replied sadly. "But before you leave, i'm going to bless you and make you my champion."

He nodded and thought about what was to come next, another chance at the world.

Chaos looked at him sadly. She was going to a have to let him go. But then a lightbulb lit up above her head. Maybe she could accompany him somehow.

"Percy." Said Chaos suddenly, Perseus jumped suddenly from the use of his nickname.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm going to give my blessing now." She stated, Perseus nodded as Chaos suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Perfect ruby lips encasing his. Perseus eyes widened but he didn't pull away. He kissed her back. He felt like every cell in his body was energized as a glow encased both him and Chaos before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was on the loveseat still with Chaos looking at him besides her. Perseus felt pure power radiate off him. He felt taller and stronger. Chaos handed him a mirror and he gasped when he saw his eyes. The sea green that was once there now had a ring of black around the iris.

Chaos smiled as she saw his mark on him.

"You will discover your new powers in time my champion." Said Chaos cryptically. Perseus nodded. "Thank you."

"Now it is time for you to be reborn." Said Chaos sadly. Perseus clenched his fists in anticipation. Chaos snapped her fingers and everything seemed to twist and warp. Perseus felt sick and queasy as the literal fabric of time was ripped and reformed.

Suddenly, Perseus was back in his room in NYC. He felt so much smaller, now in the body of his 12 year old self. There was a soft weight on his chest. Perseus looked to see what it was. There was a beautiful 12 year old girl sleeping right next to him. She looked strikingly like Chaos.

 **Hey, back with after a year! Hopefully will start writing more. I changed the plot a little, the main pairing will either be Percy and Zoë or Percy and Chaos, you guys choose in the reviews. Cya till the next update.**


End file.
